scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kooky
"AGAWACKAA!! Startled me, you did! And should you do that? You shouldn't. Should you be quiet before a little mouse overhears all of this? You should. Petrifying people, I am making as a hobby for! More fun, fun, fun for me, I say! Leave now, you must. And should you deliver the news to the others about what we found? You should. Good day, I say." ''-Kooky, ''from the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Kooky is a character that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is the boss of Lovely Woods, where Gregory and co. will encounter him at while after navigating through the main deep part of the woods. He also serves as being the second strongest low ranked minion of Evil, being stronger than Mr. Slick, and holds the green Pillowstar, which is the Pillowstar of Care. Physical Appearance Kooky appears as a strange purple creature, having orange derped eyes and thin black eyebrows, a green nose, a wicked grin, a green tree-like hairstyle, and a metal rod that connects from his hair to his tail. Origin of Name As his name implies, he appears to be kooky, which means "strange" or "eccentric" in nature. Obviously, he looks kooky, since he does appear to be weird-looking for a character. Development Kooky was based off Bowyer, a character from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Story When Gregory and co. arrive in Lovely Village, they began to notice villagers becoming petrified, unable to move. Kooky was the one behind it, using electric arrows he fires from his metal rod to petrify the townsfolk. The mayor of the village tells Gregory and co. that a force from the woods was responsible. This makes an adventure to the woods in order to search for Kooky and stop the petrification on the town. While in privacy, Kooky holds the green Pillowstar, keeping it away from view. However, as he keeps firing electric arrows at the Lovely Village residents, he gets startled by his Electrimite. The Electrimite tells him that there is another Pillowstar located in a different area. Kooky then tells him to pipe down before a snooper overhears their plan. However, the two are confronted by Leafy and Leafia. The encounter between the four starts the battle. Afterwards, Gregory & co. join Leafy and Leafia after the first two turns of the battle. Outside of battle, after being defeated, Kooky dies in front of them, allowing Gregory & co. to receive the green Pillowstar from him. Attacks Kooky will mainly attack Gregory & co. by either firing electric arrows at them, or scratching. He has few special moves that he performs. Such moves are Metal Chunk, Petal Blast, Thunderspark, Wood Splinter, and Electroblast. Metal Chunk is a weak metal move, where the user throws a piece of metal at the target. Petal Blast is a powerful grass move, and is used by various enemies, where they create a blast of scattering petals all around. This attack damages all opposite party members. Thunderspark is a weak lightning move, where the user generates a spark and lets it loose at the target. It also causes the Paralyzed status. Wood Splinter is another powerful grass move, where the user plants a wooden splinter on a target, which grows into a painful, spiky beanstalk. Electroblast is an almost powerful lightning move, where the user lets loose a blast of electricity. It also causes the Paralyzed status. Kooky may look strange, but can perform some powerful moves. He is an exceptionalist at using electric and grass attacks. However, unlike all other boss battles, Kooky's is more different. Instead, he will have certain pads that indicate where he fires his arrow in order to disable it after each four turns passes. If it's the buttons pads, a certain button will be disabled, preventing Gregory & co. from using a certain attack function by that button switch. If it's the Gregory & co. pad, one of Gregory's members will be unable to move, depending on the character's face on the pad. Kooky is never affected by electric or grass moves, but is weak against pure moves. Using Gregory and Yasmine would for this fight would be best to defeat him. Quotes Outside of Battle *''"Nyecknyecknyecknyecknyeck! Supreme, I am. Fail like Mr. Slick did, I won't."'' *''"Ohohohohohohoho!! Stupid, you are! Strong like my folk, I am!"'' *''"Nyecknyeck! Being statues, the people are! Fun, it is! Becoming my dinner and dessert, they will be!"'' *''"Hmmmm.....Should I keep this Pillowstar? I should."'' *''"Something about the Scorpius Warriors, they said."'' *''"AGAWACKAA!! Startled me, you did! And should you do that? You shouldn't. Should you be quiet before a little mouse overhears all of this? You should. Petrifying people, I am making as a hobby for! More fun, fun, fun for me, I say! Leave now, you must. And should you deliver the news to the others about what we found? You should. Good day, I say."'' *''"Nyecknyea?! Who the hell are you? Some kretin who is idiotic to meet Kooky?!"'' *''"Nyecknyeck! Fine! Lose in embarrassment, you will!"'' During Battle *''"Bring hell, I will!"'' *''"Disabled, to whichever button or face pad I fire at will be!"'' *''"Shocking, I must say. But are you ready for.....this?!"'' *''"Nyecknyea?! The tomfoolery, I must cut out...Weak, I am from it...Damn...."'' Trivia *Strangely enough, his speech can be somewhat similar to Doctor Toadley and Yoda, which are characters from the Mario series and the Star Wars series. *In the Evil Minions' squad, Kooky is seen as being Evil's ninth-hand man, and is known to be the second weakest, outbeating Mr. Slick. *In Kooky's Mind Thought, he uses his own name as a definition to describe how Gregory and co. look like towards him. *His derped expression can somewhat resemble a meme image, known as Herp Derp. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Evil's Minions Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Bosses in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars